A Woman's Touch
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Seto is instructed that as the icon of the dueling industry, he should stir up a bit more attention and publicity. How? Get married of course. Seto x Shizuka
1. Business Proposition

Seto x Serenity- A Woman's Touch

Seto is instructed that as the icon of the dueling industry, he should stir up a bit more attention and publicity. How? Get married of course.

Hi again! This is my fifth (hopefully successful) Seto x Shizuka story and my third chapter story for them. Please read and review! Thanks so much again!

* * *

Chapter 1-- Business Proposition

"Excuse me?" Seto said, an indignant look on his ever-handsome features. He, as well as a few other 'trusted advisors' were seated in a dark, yet ornately decorated conference room between the thick blinds, a few piercing rays of light fell on the serious billionaire, his sharp features even more apparent in the late afternoon light. He and the advisers had been seated around an enormous, rectangular dark wood table in plush chairs. Kaiba Seto, though, stood irate at the head of the massive table, his expensive leather chair pushed out behind him. A large glowering painting of the late Kaiba Gozaburo hung menacingly behind the young man, darkly overhanging the nervous advisers.

"If you please, sir..." a fairly round man said softly, dabbing his profusely sweating brow with a handkerchief, "We merely suggested that your image has dwindled as of late and that..." he trailed off, unsure how to continue.

A thin, long-nosed man continued for him, "What he means to say is... er... We, as your advisory council, think it would be best... if you... er... consider taking a bride for yourself..."

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched but his murderous expression remained the same,  
"What does having a blasted wife have to do with duel monsters?" he asked through clenched teeth. The members of the assembly quickly flipped through various data chart and surveys.

"W-well," the plump adviser stuttered, "Surveys do say that there are more and more female players rising... a-and having a woman join the family regime would most likely draw in more new female duelists--"

"Not to mention possibly providing a future heir for the Kaiba Corp. Industry." another man interjected.

At the statement, Kaiba's face visibly whitened a little and he crossed his arms,  
"Mokuba is the legal heir of Kaiba Corporation Industries and all the related agreements." Kaiba stated sharply.

"Of course, of course!" The long-nosed man replied quickly while the council as a whole fidgeted in their seats, "But it would make quite a stir-- for publicity's sake!"

"And, of course," the plump man added, "If you dislike your bride, or if she becomes problematic, she can easily be disposed of once the topic has died down a bit."

The billionaire was silent and sat down heavily in his seat, folding his long hands so tightly that his knuckles appeared white. He sent a firm glare around the table, sending fearful shivers up and down each of the councilmembers' spines.

"Will you at least consider it?" A representative asked, little to no hope in his voice. The assembly watched the unmoving billionaire in absolute silence, excited but fearful for their jobs at the same time. Dread filled the freezing air and the council members glanced at one another, beads of sweat on their brows.

Mokuba, meanwhile, had his ear pressed to the huge cherry wood door (That, along with most of the doors of the mansion, towered at twice his height) in excited anticipation. Usually, his brother's meetings were about boring stuff-- statistics, accounts, and trends in sales. But somehow that day, Mokuba had a feeling that something exciting would happen. And, of course, he had been right. He barely dared to breathe as he awaited his brother's answer.

After a few minutes of dreadful silence, Kaiba made up his mind.  
"I will consider the suggestion," he said with a straight face, "but if I do accept the proposition, the marriage will be in my terms and I will have the option to obliterate the deal at any time." Mokuba, as well as the rest of the council, nearly jumped in surprise.

"If any personal loss comes from this suggestion," Seto continued, "I assure you gentlemen, all of you will be immediately dismissed and wiped from all Kaiba Corp. records permanently. Understood?" A murmur of approval came from the council in response.

"Dismissed." Kaiba said shortly from where he sat. The businessmen quickly crammed away their charts and papers and rushed out of the cold conference room. Mokuba hid behind a marble table that stood in the middle of the large hall holding a huge vase of flowers. Once the stuffy men had made their way past the scruffy-haired boy, he tiptoed to the door, peering into the semi-dark room. His brother remained where he had been during the meeting, sitting at the large table with his elbows on the expensive table and his hands folded in front of his face. Mokuba knew this to be his habitual thinking pose, so he decided not to interfere.

As he silently turned away, though, his brother called out to him.  
"Mokuba." The boy spun around and stepped in the doorway.  
"Hi big brother!" Mokuba said cheerily, "I didn't wanna bug you, but I'm going out for some fresh air. Do you need anything?" he asked, his large lavender eyes shining with youth.  
"No." his serious older brother replied, "Just some time to think. I know you were eavesdropping, so you know what's laying heavily on my mind." he cleared his throat, "We'll discuss this later. Go." Mokuba grinned,  
"Okeydoke! I'll be back in a little while! Then I wanna hear all about it! Love you!" he said as he waved and headed on his way.

Seto chuckled to himself, "What an insane idea." he mused. The young billionaire turned to the large painting of the former CEO, "Like you said, when business is mixed with one's personal life, unexpected things are bound to happen." He smirked at the painting, "Those imbeciles-- they should be running home with their tails between their legs. But..." he looked out the window "I suppose I should give this a chance... just as you gave Mokuba and I a chance of a lifetime."

* * *

Mokuba whistled merrily as he rode his purple bike through town. What a strange day! He just had to get out and ride off all the excitement! His brother rarely--if ever-- even _considered_proposals made by the council. And this! This wasn't just a mere business proposal of a new dueling device or card system, nor was it a simple budget plan for the upcoming year. This was marriage! Marriage! Mokuba laughed to himself, he had never expected his brother to agree to consideration!

Mokuba came to a long hill and let himself speed up to an exhilarating, if not dangerous, speed. The wind whipped through his messy raven hair and he grinned to himself, deep in his own thoughts. So deep in his thoughts, in fact, that he barely saw a bright-haired young woman step out of Onigumo's Flowers onto the sidewalk, carrying a large pot full of flowers, right into his path. When the image registered, he slammed on his breaks and went flying head over heals right onto the lady, his bike flying off to one side in the road. There was a loud smash as dirt and flowers flew everywhere, along from a slight shriek from the unsuspecting girl.

Mokuba scrambled to his feet shakily,  
"I'm so sorry!" he apologized, expecting a rightfully deserved scolding from the unfortunate flower shop worker. Unexpectedly, though, the young woman just laughed. She gathered up the broken pieces of the pot, brushed the soil and petals from her apron and smiled up at the young boy. Mokuba recognized her immediately as Katsuya Jounichi's younger sister,  
"Kawai Shizuka-san!" the boy cried as she brushed the dirt and flowers off of her. Mokuba quickly helped her up, "I'm sorry! I guess I wasn't watching where I was going-- I'll clean it up and pay for the flowers!"

Mokuba helped Shizuka up and leaned his bike against the overgrown flower shop.  
"It's alright!" She said cheerily as always, "I'll go get a broom." She paused at the doorway, "How about I make some tea while you clean?" She asked with a kind smile Mokuba grinned,  
"Sure!!" he said happily as Shizuka went to fetch a broom and dustpan.

Mokuba finished the task fairly quickly and paid Shizuka back for the flowers and the pot that he had ruined along with a little tip. The flower shop was empty, as it was around closing time. Mokuba soaked up the sent of wet foliage and freshly-cut flowers. Even the inside of the old flower shop was overgrown with leafy vines. Sunlight streamed through the window in the door and cast fanciful shadows in the shop with the glowing sunset light. The unlikely pals had met a few years before, during the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. The young Kaiba brother had seen her occasionally on the street, always stopping for a humorous swap of stories about their crazy brothers.

Mokuba had visited Shizuka when her mother suddenly died, when her father had seemingly dropped from the face of the planet, and when she had gotten a job at Onigumo's. To her, the young boy had brightened her day when she most needed it.  
"So, how are you?" Mokuba asked Shizuka as she set a tray of tea and cookies down on the backroom table,  
"I've been fine" She said with her customary smile, "Katsuya lost his job as a waiter, though..."  
"...he eat all the food again?" Mokuba asked as he gobbled down a cookie. Shizuka nodded,  
"It's the third job he's lost in a month..." her eyes clouded over as she gazed out the overgrown window, "We're already squeezed into a little apartment... but unless he can get a really good job this time, it's a one bedroom apartment for us." She sighed and absentmindedly arranged some flowers.

The companionable silence was broken as thunder rattled the small shop,  
"Oh no!" Shizuka said as she stood and grabbed her umbrella, "It sounds like rain! Do you think you'll make it home alright!?" Mokuba nodded as Shizuka grabbed her keys. The two hurried out into the damp evening air, the skies overcast with ominous dark clouds. Mokuba thanked Shizuka for the refreshments and headed on his way, leaving the cheerful girl alone with her flowered umbrella and the peaceful streets.

* * *

The rain just began to sprinkle as Mokuba pedaled up the long Kaiba Mansion drive. As the shaggy-haired Kaiba brother kicked off his shoes and looked out the window, it began to pour.  
"I hope Shizuka-san made it home on time!" Mokuba said to himself as he slipped on a pair of slippers and went in search of his elder brother in the dark mansion.

Far up in the secluded West Wing, the older Kaiba brother stood at his window, completely unmoving. There was a sort of surreal and disturbing reality behind his decision. It wasn't an 'easy-fix' as many choices tended to be. His master bedroom was unlit and cold as always. Thick curtains framed the four-meter-high windows. Lightening sent streaks of blue light across the dark room, revealing the expensively furniture and dark artwork.

He had spend the entire evening in front of the large window, watching the clouds roll by and the golden sun set. The sky had deepened to a rich blue-black and the rain fell heavily on the expansive mansion gardens. He had been fighting with himself over the matter. Seto had never considered a wife; Mokuba came first, and work directly after. Kaiba had shown that he was quite capable of taking care of Mokuba and himself without the help of anyone else.

Then again...

Seto was not blind to how his younger brother had suffered from their parents' untimely deaths. Although Seto had been forced into mental adulthood back then, his younger brother was still young and vulnerable. Mokuba only vaguely remembered their mother. Perhaps that was the reason Seto was so averse to having another woman in the house...

Maybe he was afraid Mokuba would forget their mother entirely. But maybe having a womanly touch around the mansion would be a good thing. Someone else who genuinely wanted to spend time with them, not just another maid, nanny, or employee. Someone to give advice to Mokuba about things other than business and investment.

Gozaburo would never have considered something ridiculous. He would have shot down the crazy idea and those responsible would be permanently dismissed. Maybe that was the reason this insane idea intrigued the handsome billionaire. Seto had loathed the man, but adored the opportunities he had received because of the former Kaiba. Gozaburo seemingly had it all: money, power, and knowledge. But this... this was something even Gozaburo had never had; something even he never dared to do.

"There you are, big brother!" Seto was stirred from his thoughts as the younger Kaiba hauled open the over-sized door, letting golden light from the hall flood into the room. The younger boy jumped onto his brother's huge bed and Seto returned his gaze out into the rain.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Mokuba asked after awhile. The preteen boy received no answer from the silent man.

"Why don't you give it a try?" he said softly. Seto turned his attention to the boy, "I... I think it'd be nice! We've never had a lady in the house before!" As Seto watched the boy bounce cheerily on the plush bed, he was reminded of years before. An image of a rainy day, much the same as that day, as a toddler with bushy black hair bounced up and down on a small bed with a young mother. How they looked the same, Seto thought. Both shared dark unruly hair; large, innocent, violet eyes; and disarming smiles.

Seto's hardened expression softened at that smile, the smile that would permanently remind him of their loving mother. The powerful billionaire sighed, unable to refuse his brother,  
"Alright. I'm getting married."

* * *

I hope you liked it! This, of course, it basically the introduction chapter! I hope you'll return to read more! Please check out some of my other Seto x Shizuka stories!

Next time: More romance and drama to come! The council reveals possible candidates to Seto: from movie stars to heiresses, the list goes on and on!

Thanks again! Please leave a review!

Mysteria Pearl


	2. The Only Choice Left

Hi! Thanks for returning! And thank you all so much for the great reviews! I do hope this will be a hit! :) Sorry this took so long to get out, but I was in a car crash two days ago, my father had surgery, my mom was also in a crash, etc, so I've been a bit busy.

I did a little editing of the first chapter (As you know, I'll probably do that to every chapter eventually) but no substantial changes (i.e. Gozaburo returning from the dead to reap Kaiba's soul... although that would make for an interesting plot... hmm... no steal!)

Disclaimer: Drat, I knew I forgot something on the first chapter! So, as always, I don't own anything but this here plot. Not the anime, manga, characters, or cards.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Please leave me a message or a review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Only Choice Left

"I'm home!" Shizuka called into the dark apartment as she shook off her umbrella in the doorway and set it aside. Although she had the umbrella, the wind had picked up soon after she had left Mokuba and the blowing rain had soaked her to the bone. She slipped off her shoes in the darkness and traded them for dry slippers as she made her way past the threshold into the common-room which was comprised of a small living room and kitchen.

The kitchen was small, but it worked. There was an old refrigerator, stove, microwave, sink, and very little else. By a window opposite the door was a small table with two stools; their habitual eating area. There, all lights except one over the stove and the blaring television were off. Katsuya was laying on the couch in front of the flashing TV with one leg and one arm slung over the back of the old chair. The window shades were left open; the intruding darkness of the night coupled with the beating rain and the flickering streetlamps left an eerie impression of the shy girl.

"Yo, sis." Jou said from the couch as he sat up, newspapers and magazines falling off of his stomach and onto the floor, "Where ya been?" he asked as he looked over the back of the couch at his soaked little sister, "It's late. I called 'da flower shop, but nobody was 'dere."

The commonroom smelled of burnt food and, of course, Katsuya. Shizuka made her way over to the stove and peered reluctantly into a bubbling pot that seemed to be filled with some strange cheesey substance. She groaned inwardly; her brother's cooking was less than desirable.  
"Oh," she said absentmindedly as she stirred the conspicuous-looking slop, "Mokuba stopped by and I guess I lost track of time talking!" Shizuka said with a fake smile, trying to sound cheerful as she spooned some of the orange muck into a relatively clean bowl. She went to sit down at the small table and found it covered in bills.

"Mokuba... Mokuba... That demon Kaiba's little bro?" He asked, shooting up from his relaxed position. Shizuka nodded as she painfully swallowed a bite of the food (If it could be called that). Shizuka made no reply as she tore open the first bill. Her eyes growing wide, she opened the next. With each white envelope, her heart beat grew faster and the bowl of slop was discarded to the side, forgotten.

"Katsuya?" she whispered after some time had gone by.  
"Yeah?" Jou asked as he flipped through the channels  
"We owe over 1,200,000 yen." With this, Shizuka quickly excused herself to a much-deserved hot shower.

Shizuka's hand shook horribly as she turned the shower on. The moment the hot water touched her icy back, her emotions poured out. She burried her face in her hands and began to cry. Shizuka had always been told by either her parents or Katsuya that only the weak cried and that, through hardships to 'Keep a stiff upper lip". But the truth was, she just couldn't. She just didn't know what to do.

Katsuya and she had been warned time and time again by their landlord that they would be kicked out if they didn't pay their rent. Since her brother had lost his job, their mother had died, and their father had disappeared, their income had gone down the drain. They could only live so long on a flower shop paycheck; which was small and quickly consumed.

She didn't know what to do. Of course, they would always be welcomed by their friends, but the last thing Shizuka wanted to do was be a burden to them. She and Katsuya would have to move into an even smaller apartment, eat even less, and work twice as hard. Defeated, she sank to the shower floor, crying her heat away.

She had to make things right. No matter the consequence to her, Shizuka knew she had to to something.

* * *

Seto slept with a heavy mind for the first time in years. As he woke the next morning before dawn, as he always did, he got up, stiff and sore and irritated at the sun.  
"Bloody awful morning." He grumbled to himself. "And just the start of the day."

Before he headed down to breakfast, clothed in an overly-studded black jacket and pants and blue shirt and tie, the phone next to his bed caught his eye. He stood next to the expensive nightstand, starting contemplatively at the phone for what he felt was a stupid amount of time. He had never debated such an insignificant thing as a simple phone call before. At last, he grabbed the receiver and angrily dialed for the head councilman. As the cheery voice answered, Kaiba cut him off harshly,  
"It's Kaiba. I'm in."

He slammed the phone down on its hook and proceeded to stomp his way around the room, cursing colourfully at every poor object that was unfortunate enough to get in his way. After pacing about this way for the good part of an hour, he furiously made his way through the extravagant halls towards the dining room, glaring daggers and shouting crude commands to anyone and anything that he saw. Butlers and maids alike scrambled to clear the way of the most influential billionaire the world had ever seen.

Kaiba swore at the coffee, cursed at the French toast, and glared maliciously at the sausage. He was just about to denounce the croissants when Mokuba skipped in cheerily.  
"Hi Seto!" The fluffy-haired boy said as he popped into his seat. The elder Kaiba grumbled something unintelligibly as Mokuba scarfed down multiple helpings.

"So!" The younger Kaiba said, his mouth stuffed with food, "Ready?"

Kaiba looked up from where he was mutilating his eggs, "For what?" The billionaire asked, annoyed.

Mokuba beamed with a slightly evil vibe,  
"Oh, you'll see!" Just as Kaiba was going to demand an explanation, the short fat councilman and the tall thin one burst into the room,  
"Ah! Most benevolent Kaiba!" they sang as they floated comically over to the billionaire.

"What the he--" Kaiba growled, cut off by the duo's insane babbling.

"We're simply overjoyed at your approval!" The tall one, known to Kaiba as "Lengthy" (or imbecile #1) cooed as he twirled about.  
"Absolutely overjoyed!" The short one, 'Stubs' (or imbecile #2), added jubilantly.

Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed angrily, "What the he--"

"We have a long list of beeeeautiful bachelorettes for you to peruse!" Lengthy sang as he dropped a heavy binder in from of Kaiba. With that, the two magically pranced away in a sea of smoke and sparkles (reminiscent to some random shojou anime) leaving Kaiba bewildered and furious.

"Better get to it! I'm gonna go make sure if Kawai Shizuka got home ok!" Mokuba laughed as he jumped down from his seat and skipped merrily out of the soon silent room.

Kaiba shook his aching head and opened the thick binder and began flipping through the pages of beautiful (But super high-maintenance) women... which was followed, of course, by plenty more colourful curses.

* * *

Mokuba happily rode down the street on his bike, whistling merrily to himself as she sped along towards the colourful flower shop. As he neared the overgrown store, he spotted Shizuka sitting sadly on a bench on the sidewalk.

The scruffy-haired boy skid to a halt and waved a hand in a cheerful hello. Shizuka sighed sadly,  
"Hi, Mokuba, how are you?" she said, trying to smile.

"I'm fine!" Mokuba said as he sat down next to her and took of his helmet, "But you don't look so good! What's wrong!?" The girl looked up to the sky, the soft clouds silently floating by,  
"Mmm... Katsuya and I are going to be kicked out of our appartment and we have no money left..." she ran a pale hand through her cinnamon-coloured hair, "I... I just don't know what to do."

Mokuba was silent for awhile. He had never known what it was like to wonder what was going to happen to him. Seto had always taken care of him. He never had to wonder if he was going to have dinner or if he was safe for the night.  
"I'll do anything I can do to help!" Mokuba said ernestly. Shizuka smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair,  
"Thanks!" she said, trying to stifle her sorrow, "So, what's up?"

Mokuba grinned up at her,  
"Well," he looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "It's a little secret, but... Seto's getting married!" Shizuka was clearly taken aback,  
"What!?" she exclaimed, "To who!?"

"Er..." Mokuba scratched his head, "We don't really know yet! You see, he's getting married to get more publicity, so we don't know yet!" Shizuka raised an eyebrow,  
"Are you serious!?" she asked, amazed. The little boy nodded vigorously.

Shizuka was about to say something, when an old woman stuck her head out the door and called her name.  
"Better get back to work!" Shizuka said a bit more cheerfully as she got up and stretched, "I guess I'll see you later!" With that, she hurried back inside to help Old Lady Onigumo arrange some lilies.

As Mokuba re-buckled his helmet and got on his back, just by chance, he happened to glance in the shop window and froze. For just one moment, he caught Shizuka holding a large bouquet of fresh white lillies. The frosted glass blurred her stained apron so that it appeared as white as a brand new gown.

The boy shook his head, and before his eyes, the picture slowly faded back to reality. However, it gave Mokuba the beginning of a plan which would end up either brilliantly or horrendously. With a determined look on his face, the short boy jumped on his bike and pedaled back to the Kaiba Mansion just as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

Kaiba swore again as he crumpled up and threw down the last of the applicant sheets across his dimly lit office. He pounded his fist on his desk. Not a single woman in that 'card-forsaken binder' met his criteria!

One had five children, another seven 'mysteriously deceased' husbands, a third was only marrying for the money, and they were all far too high maintenance. He had flipped through hundreds of pages of detailed descriptions of the glamorous and wealthy of the world, but they all disgusted him.

"What's wrong with the world!?" Kaiba asked no one in particular as he angrily knocked the empty binder off of his desk and took a much-needed sip of wine. "If this is the best those buffoons can come up with, I'm a bachelor monkey and they're out of their jobs permanently!" Just as he was about to rant to himself about the decline of rational thought and how every man and woman on the face of the planet was beneath him, when Mokuba burst into the room.

"Big brother!!" Mokuba exclaimed, out of breath. He practically bounced into a plush leather seat across from the elder Kaiba. Kaiba rose from his seat, and just for good measure, stepped heavily on one of the crumpled pieces of paper on the floor in disgust.

"Didja find any good ones, Seto!?" Mokuba asked excitedly. Looking down, though, he was able to guess that his brother hadn't exactly had the time of his life sifting through the book of plastic-surgery junkies.

"I hate them all." Seto said blatantly as he walked to the window and crossed his arms, "Why do I even _have _a council? Those imbeciles can't do anything right." Mokuba laughed airily and walked up next to his brother, getting his attention by pulling Seto's thick sleeve.

"Well, what about me!?" Seto looked down at his little brother suspiciously,  
"What about you?"

Mokuba grinned disarmingly,  
"Do you trust me?" he asked. Kaiba's brows knit,  
"I'm afraid I'll regret this, but..." He sighed as Mokuba gave him the 'puppy-dog-eyes' routine, "alright. I'll trust you."

* * *

After another long day of work, Shizuka hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes. Her brother was on the couch in the common-room, asleep again, and the TV was showing some monster-truck/kung-fu special. Exhausted almost to the point of collapsing, Shizuka turned off the TV, got a glass of water, and was about to head off to bed, when the phone rang. She froze, debating on answering it or not.

'It could be a tax collector! Or the bank! Or-- or the landlord!' She worried to herself. before she could make up her mind, though, a sleepy voice answered from the other room,  
"...'ello? Mmm... yeah... uh... yeah... Shizuuuuka!" Katsuya's sleepy voice called rather drunkenly from the couch, "...'s some chick for youse..."

With shaking hands, Shizuka slowly took the remote from Jou, who promptly fell back into a deep sleep. She took a deep breath,  
"H-hello?"

"Oi! I'm no chick!" came a youthful voice from the other end. Shizuka smiled in relief as she closed the door for her small room behind her,  
"Hey Mokuba! Is something the matter?"

"Not exactly! I promised I would help you in whatever way I can, and i just found a way! Meet me at the Kaiba Mansion at seven tomorrow morning! Wear something pretty!" Shizuka was at a loss for words,  
"B-but what are you talking about? What's going--"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning!" the young boy interrupted, "Bye!" And just like that, Shizuka was left staring at a buzzing receiver, completely dumbfound. The next morning was bound to be full of surprises.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to publish online, but I've been really busy! ^^; Hopefully the chapters will start rolling out faster! I'll most likely go back and change this chapter a dozen times and add more description, but I want to get it out before my hectic day tomorrow!

Next time: An Unexpected Proposal! Ooh! how exciting!

Thanks again! Please Review!

Mysteria Pearl


	3. An Unexpected Proposal

Hello, all! Thanks for all your great reviews! (It's so fun to hear that little ding on my email telling me I got a new review!) Nobody was hurt in the car accident; it just shook me up a bit! So much has happened as of late, --boy-- stuff, school stuff, and more craziness! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this here plot. Not the anime, manga, characters, or cards.

I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Please leave me a message or a review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3-- An Unexpected Proposal

Shizuka tossed and turned all night; she barely slept. She had no idea of what Mokuba could be thinking or what he was going to do. His only instructions had been to dress nicely and come to the Kaiba mansion the following morning. Once light began to show through the curtains, Shizuka couldn't stand to stay in bed any longer. She had been tossing and turning throughout the entire night and when morning came, she all but jumped out of bed.

"Dress nicely?" she asked no one in particular as she thumbed through her closet. She didn't want to under-dress and she didn't want to overdress... then again, _could_one overdress when paying a visit to the Kaiba mansion?

"A dress...? No... not that long... maybe shorter... but not too short..." she thumbed through her limited wardrobe. it seemed to be one of those days that nothing seemed just right. Everything was either too casual or not nice enough or too bright or too dark or... She came to the end of her closet with only one dress left. She pulled it out to look at it. It was a simple white floral sundress; not the most elegant or attractive dress she had ever seen, but it would simply have to do.

With a touch of makeup, a pink hair ribbon, and some white heels, she decided that by no means did she look spectacular, but hopefully good enough to be allowed into the mansion.

She tiptoed through the hall, lit dimly only by the morning light, past Katsuya's room. He was still sleeping, half of his body slung over the side of the bed, drooling, and snoring loudly. She smiled and softly shut his door as she proceeded to the kitchen. There was no way that she could eat when she was so nervous, so she started up the coffeepot and set out some bread and jam for her unconscious brother. As the clock struck six, Shizuka softly slipped out of the silent apartment for her 'appointment.'

* * *

Two men stood trembling in absolute terror before Kaiba. The dark office had an ominous aura about it, with dark paintings looming overhead, the heavy curtains drawn and shadows seeming to move around them,  
"We-we're sorry that none of the pre-screened women fit your liking-- but-- but-" Lengthy was interrupted by Kaiba's low, menacing voice.

"If that was the best that you two sorry excuses for men can do, I'd suggest you look for a new job. Like plumbing." Kaiba said over clenched hands

"B-but we found you the most famous and beautiful w-women on the face of the p-planet!" Stubs said defensively.  
"Besides!" Lengthy added, "A lot of men hate their wives! What should it matter if she's kind or easy-going!? After all, you even said that she was supposed to be beautiful and bring you publicity, right!?"

"Get out." The two men practically burst from the room, tripping over one another in the hurry to get away from the furious businessman.

As he listened to the two buffoons stumble down the grand hall, Kaiba rubbed his temples. What did a billionaire have to do to get competent workers? With a shake of his expensively-insured head, he went back to sorting through statistics.

"Hi big brother!" Seto looked up as Mokuba's head appeared in the doorway.  
"What? I'm busy." Seto said automatically as he tore up a useless paper and threw it in his almost-full trashcan.

The boy sat down by the large fireplace and propped his feet up on the unused coffee table, "You said you trust me, right?" Kaiba's hand froze holding a line graph midair.  
"Yes. And?"  
"And you know how you're trying to find a wife?"  
"Where is this going?" Seto asked as he tried to focus on his work.

"Well!" Mokuba said with a sly grin, "Somebody's coming that I want you to meet!" Mokuba picked up a discarded book and began absentmindedly flipping through the pages as his brother stared, aghast, at him.  
"What?"

"She's a good friend of mine and she's in-- what do you call it?-- financial trouble." Kaiba stared blankly at his younger brother,  
"If I wanted to find a poor (and most likely unattractive and desperate) woman, I could go down to the slums any day--"

Mokuba laughed at him, "What, do you have a _list _or something?" Mokuba asked with a grin. Seto scowled,  
"Of course I do." he said indignantly, as he turned away, trying to seem like he was busy doing something. Alas, Mokuba knew him to well for that. Before the billionaire knew it, the boy was sitting smack-dab in the middle of his expensive desk, rocking back and forth, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "What's on your list?"

Seto glared at the pen that was refusing to move to form words on the paper in front of him,  
"My criteria? Brings me more publicity but doesn't hog the spotlight. Polite and civil; not someone I would be embarrassed to bring places. Not a screaming fan girl-- I hate those. Someone beautiful... but not high-maintenance. I wouldn't stand to be married to someone like that. And most importantly..." Mokuba leaned in as his brother looked him straight in the eye, "Someone who will love you and take care of you." Seto said.

* * *

Shizuka found herself at the high and slightly threatening gated of the Kaiba Mansion. She shyly stepped up to the gatehouse where a guard with tight lips was posted.  
"Name." The guard said without emotion.  
"Oh! Uh-- Kawai Shizuka."

The man flipped through a book filled with names, dates and times scribbled in every possible space. He looked back up at her,  
"You're not on the list. I'm afraid I'll have to call security to escort you off the property--"

"Shizuka-chan!!" Both Shizuka and the guard turned and found a scruffy-haired boy bounding down the long tree-lined road from the direction of the mansion toward the gate.

The guard bowed to the little boy, "Master Mokuba, this woman was trying to--"  
"She's invited; open the gate." Without hesitation, the man obeyed the child and the heavy gates swung open automatically.

Mokuba bowed to the flabbergasted girl,  
"Kawai-chan," he said as he took her hand and led around a curve in the road. Before her eyes, the castle-like mansion appeared as if out of a dream, "Welcome to the Kaiba Mansion!"

The large white manor appeared to be five or six stories above ground and stretched for what seemed like miles. Immaculately-kept gardens gave the enormous mansion the look of a grand palace.

He led her through the grand entrance way (which, alone, was bigger than her apartment), past a grand staircase, and into a large elevator. Through what seemed like miles of hallways to the point where Shizuka was sure if she lost Mokuba, she would never find her way out. Their footsteps echoed loudly on the white polished marble floor. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Mokuba stopped in front of an enormous door.

"Count to ten and then come in." Mokuba whispered to the nervous girl as he hauled open the door and stepped into the dark room.

Kaiba looked up as light again streamed into the freezing room.  
"She's here." Mokuba said with a grin.  
"Who?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow, "I have no appointments."

"Jounoichi Katsuya's sister, Kawai Shizuka." Mokuba said. Kaiba nearly coughed up a lung. He shot to his feet,  
"The _mutt's_sister!?" he hissed, "Anyone remotely related to that worthless piece of trash must be as homely as--" a thousand curses at the tip of his tongue when a timid girl slipped through the door.

The light from the hall lit her hair up from behind, making it seem as if a glow was being emitted from around her. Her pale hands were clutched near her heart and her knees were visibly shaking. Seto, for the first time in quite awhile, had nothing to say. She bowed nervously, and with her eyes focused on the floor, she slowly approached the desk,  
"Um... I'm Kawai Shizuka." Seto sat down heavily sputtering curses under his breath.

"Jonouchi Katsuya's sister." Kaiba said flatly, clearly displeased. Shizuka nodded reluctantly to the handsome and grnd man. "I hate that mutt." he said under his breath.  
"I'm... I... Mokuba invited me here but..." Shizuka trailed off softly.

"Sit." Kaiba watched the lady as she sat down lightly in one of the plush chairs. He hated to admit it, but she looked nothing like her brother. She was very feminine and, surprisingly enough, attractive. Her red hair looked very soft and her white skin carried a light rose tint. She had large golden eyes and pretty white teeth, framed by rose-coloured lips--

Shizuka glanced nervously up at him, and Seto snapped out of his unusual stupor,  
"Mokuba tells me you're in need of money." Shizuka nodded slowly as Mokuba came and sat down next to her. "And I..." Kaiba said, gritting his teeth, "Am in need of a wife." Even in the darkness of the room, Shizuka could see the powerful man shift uncomfortably,  
"Thus," he continued, "It may be best for the both of us if we could reach an agreement." Shizuka swallowed hard; she had never expected such a thing.

"P-please explain." she said, her body shivering in the cold.

Kaiba cleared his throat,  
"In return for funding for your..." he bit off the urge to call Jou 'useless' "...brother, you marry me."

Shizuka could barely breathe as the handsome man stood,  
"I will not force you into any situations that would be uncomfortable to you, and in return you bring me good publicity. We would be seen together, make appearances, and bring more fame to the Kaiba name." he sat down across from Shizuka and Mokuba, "As for your part, you will do nothing to shame or humiliate me. No excessive spending nor any mention whatsoever of this little agreement to the press or any authorities."

Shizuka nodded hollowly, the words seeming to echo in her head.  
"I, nor anyone under my control will bring any harm to you or anyone around you." Seto said folding his hands on his lap, "You will not be expected to take part in anything privately romantic, but in public, we are to seem like any other wealthy couple. Understood?"

Shizuka's blank stare was drected at his tie, but really saw nothing.  
"I... I don't know... I..."

"Listen." Kaiba commanded. Shizuka's breath stopped in her throat as she looked up at the incredibly handsome billionaire, "In this, you would be sealing a good future for your dog-- er-- brother. " Shizuka nodded. "You would also be securing finances for yourself. As soon as this would end, you would entirely free to quietly depart to a normal life."

"I... I need to think this over..." Shizuka said at last. Seto pulled a card out of his ornate jacket and handed it to her,  
"Call me by tonight with your answer." he said as he stood.

"Tonight?" Shizuka cried as she stood, "It's such a serious matter-- why tonight?"  
"Because," Seto said with a smirk as he turned to her, "Because I'm Kaiba. I always get my way."

Wide-eyed and flustered, Mokuba took the blushing girl by the hand and led her back through the never-ending halls, down the elevator and outside. Shizuka finally came to her senses as the pair approached the gate.

"I'll see you later!" Mokuba said as he waved the tripping girl good-bye. Shizuka waved back slowly and then, with unblinking eyes, continued up the street, the card clutched tightly to her chest.

Meantime, in a dimly-lit office, Seto was having a hard time concentrating on anything in particular; he kept re-reading the same sentence and still had no idea what it said. He shook his head and chuckled to himself,  
"Well, this should be fun."

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 3! Again, I'm very busy, so I'm writing and updating as often as I can, so please be patient! Quality before quantity, as I always say! Meh, not as much comedy as I was hoping for; but don't worry, it'll get better ;)

Next time: An engagement and a wedding!? Oh my!

Thanks to all my lovely readers! Please leave a review!!

Mysteria Pearl


	4. Yes

Hi again! I'm terribly sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out but, again, i've been very busy as of late. Thank you for coming back! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review, thanks!

Disclaimer: Just like every other fanfiction writer (I assume) I don't own rights to the series, cards, manga, or other media. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 4-- Yes

Little did Shizuka know, but even as she left the gates of the Kaiba mansion and numbly made her way back into town, she was being watched by eyes that were not in her favour.

She shakily checked the time and quickly made her way to the flower shop. The streets were surprisingly empty; it seemed no one was in sight. Shizuka particularly liked that kind of morning; the peace allowed her to think and wind down. She passed a little boy on a bicycle who was followed closely by his mother, and a teenage girl down the street texting on a bench. A cool wind blew through the fairly empty streets and lifted her bright, if not sweaty, hair out of her face.

As she approached the store, though, the calm that had covered her began to dissipate. Shizuka looked about nervously. The street was empty except for a black car parked some ways down at a small cafe. Although the streets were deserted, she could feel invisible eyes on her. As she fumbled for her keys in her purse, she came across the card that Kaiba had given her. She paused for a moment. The little white card was blank except for a cellphone number printed in small digits in the center. Without knowing the reason, she tucked it in her pocket and continued the search for her keys.

Finally finding the keys, she quickly unlocked the flowershop door and hurried inside. Shaking off the eerie feeling, she turned on the lights and opened the dusty drapes.  
"Mrs. Onigumo? Are you here?" Shizuka called into the store. The old woman was nowhere to be found. Shizuka shrugged and fetched her apron and broom from the closet and set about to sweeping. The silence soon began to feel as if it was creeping in from the streets and Shizuka found herself looking nervously over her shoulder.

When she finished cleaning up, she set about to watering the plants. She had a habit of talking to them when there was no one else around.  
"Well, aren't you growing beautifully!" Shizuka said to some daffodils, "And you!" she said to some roses, "How red you are! So beautiful!" She watered the plants growing out of what appeared to be an old desk and her mind began to stray back to the Kaiba mansion.  
"It's really beautiful there, just like a castle!" she said to the flowers, "What do you think I should do? I need the money... and Kaiba-san did say that once the publicity dies down a bit, I can make a quiet depar--"

She was interrupted from her conversation with the flowers as the store's phone rang loudly, startling her out of her dreamy state. She nearly tripped on a pot of peonies as she hurried to answer it. She grabbed the phone, but suddenly felt as if someone was watching her, so she made her way toward the back door.  
"Hello? Onigumo's flowers, Shizuka speaking. How may I help you?" she asked, straightening a flower arrangement on the counter absentmindedly on her way.

"Yo, sis, it's me! Youse was already gone when I got up. Where'd ya go?" she smiled as she heard her brother's voice. as she reached the door and slipped outside  
"Hi Katsuya! Well, actually... i was at--"

Before she could finish the sentence, a loud explosion sounded and a bright flash of light surrounded her and Shizuka was thrown head over heels forward into the trash cans; glass and wood showering over her. Heat burned at her skin and she covered her face and shrieked in fright. The phone dropped from her hand as she scrambled to her feet and turned back toward the store. Flames overwhelmed the shop, spilling out through the broken windows.

She let out a cry of fear mingled with horror. In mere moments, the store along with everything in it had been completely incinerated; money, flowers; and records. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind as time seemed to slow to a halt.

Why had the shop exploded!? She hadn't smelled gas or had seen anything hazardous. Where was Mrs. Onigumo!? She couldn't have been inside, could she!? If the explosion hadn't been an accident, then what could have caused it? If she hadn't received that call... she could be... could be...

As she fumbled foreward, the doorknob she had handled only moments ago rolled past her feet.

"Shizuka!? Shizuka! SHIZUKA!" Katsuya's voice shouted from the forgotten phone in the parched grass as sirens approached.

* * *

Shizuka sat cross-legged and wide eyed in the back of the open ambulance, a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of tea from a neighbor in her hands. Firefighters had won the battle with the flames some time before and the police had just arrived to question her. The medics had determined that she wasn't in serious shock and that her injuries were minor, so there was no need to take her to the hospital, but insisted on keeping her in the back of the ambulance until someone came to get her.

She stared unblinkingly at the charred shop. Just hours ago, it had been a sunny little shop overgrown with plants, but all that remained was charred brick and some glass in the windows. She rocked herself back and forth, breathing shakily.

"Ma'am, can you tell us of anyone who would want to do this?" a policeman asked as he sat down in the back of the ambulance with a notepad. Shizuka silently shook her head. She had no enemies, why would anyone want to hurt her.  
"Were you inside at the time of the explosion?" he asked. Shizuka again shook her head,  
"N-no... I was in the backyard taking a call from my brother and... and..." she shook her head again, the ending obvious.  
"Did you see anyone that seemed suspicious or threatening before the explosion?" he asked. Shizuka thought back to her walk from the mansion to the flowershop  
"I... I saw a mother and her son... a girl texting... and a black car... and that's all. There was nobody around this morning."

The officer nodded as he finished writing down what she had said,  
"Has someone else already gotten your contact information?" Shizuka nodded silently. The officer smiled with pity at her, "We got in contact with your employer, Onigumo-san. She said she had been called out by a client this morning when the incident occurred and she was relieved that you're alright--"

"Shizuka! Shizuka!" She and the officer turned and found Katsuya running crazily toward the ambulance, tripping and tumbling over his untied shoelaces. He stopped in front of the police line and before they knew it, he was shouting and clawing through the officers,  
"My sister! Where is she!? Is she alright!? Shizuka!" he shouted at the top of his voice. He was followed closely by Anzu, Yugi, and Honda who were completely out of breath. Once Shizuka had identified them, the police let them through to her.

"Shizuka! what happened!?" Katsuya asked as Anzu pulled the younger girl into a hug. Yugi and Honda surveyed the mess that had once been Onigumo's Flowers. Shizuka shook her head,  
"I... I don't know... I was on the phone with you and then..." she nearly broke down into tears once again as the police cars began to leave. By that time, the sun was high in the sky, beating down on the duelists.

"There weren't any cards in there, were there!?" Yugi asked worriedly as he made his way back to the group, promptly getting a smack on the back of his head from his fiesty brunette fiance,  
"What kind of question is that!? The girl just survived an explosion and Mr. King of Games is worried about cards!?" Yugi laughed nervously and apologized while Anzu shook her head.

"Well, how about I make you guys some dinner?" Anzu asked as she rustled Shizuka's hair.  
"You can cook!?"  
"Shut up Honda."

* * *

Kaiba turned the television on in his dark office and a news report caught his eyes.

_"...and the flower shop worker, a young woman, received no major injuries, but the shop was completely destroyed. There were no others present at the time of the explosion. Authorities are investigating the possibility of arson, but will comment no further at this time. The shop owner, by the name of Onigumo, has declared that she most likely will not be reopening her shop due to the extent of the damages. Surrounding shops luckily received minimal damage and will remain open for business. If you have any information of the event, you can leave information anonymously at the toll-free number at the bottom of the screen. Back to you, Tanaki..."_

Kaiba smirked,  
"Another twist in the game." he looked at his cellphone, "Shouldn't be long now."

* * *

Shizuka stuck her cold hands in her pockets as the five took their separate ways. Yugi and Anzu went to go buy some food at the market while Honda, Katsuya, and Shizuka headed back to the apartment. Shizuka nearly froze as her fingers touched the slightly sweaty card in her pocket. As her brother and his best friend yammered on about girls, cards, and duels, her mind was again occupied by the handsome billionaire.

She was out of a job, and seeing how hard jobs were to find in Domino, she didn't know how she or Katsuya would pay the bills. Her paycheck as well as everything Mrs. Onigumo owned had been burned in the shop. She and Katsuya had no source of income...

"Hey! Guess what!? I forgot to tell you!" Katsuya said as he stopped abruptly and turned to his sister. "Yugi's grandpa agreed to hire me part-time at his shop! He's only payin' me like three hundred yen an hour an' only a few times a week, but at least it's somethin, right?" he asked hopefully. Shizuka nodded as her fingers closed around the paper. There was no way that three dollars an hour could pay for their expenses. She weighed out the situation in her heart and her head as they returned to the apartment.

Shizuka excused herself to her room and sat down on her bed. The dimming sunlight seeped through her white curtains. Shizuka thumbed the white card and worried her bottom lip as a warm breeze blew through her open window. After much deliberation, she made her decision.

* * *

Kaiba smirked cockily to himself as his cellphone began to vibrate on his desk.

"Kaiba-san... I--" a timid voice said as Kaiba opened the phone  
"It's about time." he as he stood, "Have you made your decision?" he asked as he walked over to the large window, opened the blinds a crack, and looked out onto the expensive grounds.

After a moment of silence, Shizuka's soft voice answered him,  
"I have."

"And what is your answer? Will you marry me?" the billionaire asked in an unwavering voice.

Shizuka took a shaky breath,  
"I... yes..." tears were evident in her voice, "Yes... Kaiba-san, I will marry you."

"I thought so." Kaiba said, "Tomorrow we'll make it public and I'll present you with an engagement ring. I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow for breakfast and we'll make the announcement at the resturaunt. The press will be tipped off by an anonymous source, so please look presentable."

"I-- I don't have anything to wear, though..." Shizuka said timidly as she brought her knees up to her chin.  
"I'll have someone send something over tomorrow morning." the man said without hesitation.

"Oh! And Kaiba-san...?" she asked softly.  
"Yes?"  
"Before we--we get married... will you ask my brother for his consent? My mother died awhile back... and my father isn't around anymore... so it would mean a great deal to me if you would."

After another long pause, Kaiba let out an exasperated breath,  
"Fine. I'll ask him tomorrow morning when I pick you up."

"Thank you! I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."  
"Bye."  
"Goodbye." Shizuka said softly and heard the billionaire's phone click. She stared at the phone for a moment. She was getting married

In the meantime, Seto tried to return to his work  
"Hiya Seto! Who were you talking to?" Mokuba asked as he barged into his brother's office with a half-eaten candy bar in hand. Seto smiled smugly at the phone,  
"My fiance."

* * *

Shizuka heard Mai arrive loudly at around the same time as Anzu and Yugi and soon, Shizuka could smell a stir-fry of vegetables and chicken coming from the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since the day before so she snuck into the bathroom, splashed some cool water on her face, and then made her way into the common room, ear hears blazing red and her heart beating as if it was going to burst through her chest.

Honda, Katsuya, and Yugi were crowded on the couch, shouting at the small television that was showing an exciting duel that had happened that morning downtown while Mai and Anzu were chatting away in the kitchen, trying not to completely burn the meal. Shizuka wandered past the boys and found herself locked in the embrace of the two (extremely busty) older girls.  
"Aw, my poor girl!" Mai cooed, "You look famished!"

"You have bags under your eyes! Haven't you been sleeping well?" Anzu asked as she pulled out a dish and piled it high with food.  
"C'mon guys! Food's on!" Mai called and the girls took shelter. Climbing over and pushing one another out of the way, the boys piled the food in mountains on their plates. Shizuka picked at her food, her stomach was doing somersaults and the cha-cha.

After everyone had gotten their food and were happily situated around the commonroom, Shizuka decided it was time.  
"Hey guys...? I kind of have an announcement to make..." She looked about at her closest friends.

Honda was texting his long-time girlfriend Miho Nosaka, Mai was sitting on Katsuya's lap laughing at whatever he had to say, and Yugi and Anzu seemed to be in a deep conversation about some card. With all eyes on her, Shizuka almost choked on her tongue.

"Yeah? Wha's on ya mind?" Katsuya asked from his spot on the couch.

"I--I-- I'm getting married!" Shizuka blurted. Anzu stared at with with her mouth agape, Yugi looked as if he might just faint, and Honda spit out his soda all over Katsuya, who choked on his food and was completely purple.  
"So, when are you due and who's the father?" Mai asked without batting an eyelash.  
"Mai!" the group shouted collectively.

Shizuka was bright red,  
"I'm not pregnant! I'm--I'm in love!" With that, Katsuya almost threw Mai off of his lap,  
"There ain't no way in da GRAVEYARD that you're gettin' married! You-- I-- I never even met dis guy! You're-- I didn't even know youse is dating! When did youse start likin' boys that way?! i mean-- have we even HAD the talk!?" Mai smacked him on the back of the head,  
"Mmk, hon, tell us all about him." she said as she pulled her fuming boyfriend onto the couch.

Shizuka blushed and twiddled her fingers,  
"Well... you sorta know him..."

"Oh!?" Anzu asked excitedly, "Is it Otogi Ryūji? I did always like his hair!"  
"Er... no... it's not him..." Shizuka said as she squirmed under their intense stares.  
"Ryou Bakura?"  
"Um... no..."  
"Malik?"  
"No..."  
"Uh... Pegasus?"  
"No!"  
"Then who is it!?" Katsuya asked, his anger growing by the second. Shizuka shifted nervously, trying to put as much space between her brother and herself as possible.

"It's Kaiba Seto." Time nearly stopped once again as her five friends jumped to their feet and each one of them starting shouting something. Mai and Anzu seemed to be excited, while Katsuya was screaming at the top of his lungs about his arch-enemy, and Honda and Yugi were trying to calm him down.

"No! Absolutely not! There is no way that you are EVAH marryin' that--that stuck-up jerk! And ain't nothin gonna change mah mind!!"  
"What about true love, Jo?" Honda asked, sitting back down.

"What about it!?" Katsuya spat back at him, enraged. "There ain't no WAY that son of a trap card could love anything other than himself and money!"

"That's not true!" all eyes turned to Shizuka at her outburst. She blushed, "I... he's not as bad as you say he is..." she said quietly. Shizuka had no idea why she had felt an impulse to defend the billionaire.

"Besides!" Anzu added, "None of you seem to have a problem with Yugi and I getting married! And Honda's about to pop the question any day now! And you!" she turned to Katsuya, "Well, you're just a loser and everybody wants you to propose to Mai already but you're just too dense!" She grinned, embarassed, when she realized what she had just said.

Katsuya growled and got up,  
"I'm going to bed." he said stiffly as he stomped heavily out of the room and slammed his door behind him. His friends could hear him cursing and shouting to himself and knocking things around.

"So has he kissed you!?  
"Ooh, what's it like to kiss a billionaire!?"  
"When's the wedding!?"  
"Ooh! This is SO exciting!"

* * *

Katsuya heard a tap on the door before a small beam of light pierced the darkness. He could see the outline of a curvy blonde enter his messy room. Mai sat down next to him on the bed.  
"Well... I never thought I would see this happen." the blonde mused quietly as she ran her hand gently through Katsuya's hair. "Who would've thought that your little sister would get married before the rest of us..." she sighed.

"Katsuya?" she asked after a moment.  
"Yeah?"  
"I know that... you promised that one day you would ask me to marry you... but do you still want to?" she asked quietly.

"Of course! But I don't have the money right now and--" Jo said as he shot up. Mai smiled,  
"You know what you're feeling right now? That feeling of love?" Katsuya nodded, "Your little sister's surely feeling the same way about Kaiba. As much as you hate him, she loves him." Mai said softly, "You don't want her heart to break, do you? Do you want her to lose that feeling of love... to miss this incredible chance?"

He was silent for a little while as he thought,  
"No..." he said at last, "but she's... she's my li'l sis... and I love her, ya know?"

"Well then let her do what her heart tells her." Mai said quietly and she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Goodnight." Mai said as she quietly left the room. He listened to the sound her heels fading away and the door of the apartment being closed and locked behind her. Katsuya sighed and rubbed his face. Maybe Mai was right.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that it took so long to get out! I seem to be drawing out every event (whereas by this time, I had wanted to have them married already) Please do continue to read it and please also leave a review! Thanks to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! Love!

Next time: Drama drama drama! Happiest day of a girl's life?

Thanks so much again!

Mysteria Pearl


	5. Flashing Cameras

Hi again! Although I've realized that It's really hard to get these chapters out quickly when I'm this busy, I'm going to try my hardest to continue as quickly as I can! Please be patient!

Disclaimer: Just like every other fanfiction writer (I assume) I don't own rights to the series, cards, manga, or other media. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5-- The Proposal

Shizuka stared out the window from her bed. She had not been able to sleep at all, but instead had sat, wide awake, in her bed waiting for the morning's first light. Although she was buried under two thick blankets and the room's temperature was warm, she was trembling frightfully. More than once she had pinched herself to see if she would wake up from the situation too absurd to be dreamed of.

Shizuka looked at her clock again, for the umpteenth time that minute and sighed to herself. It was only six-thirty.

A soft knock came at the door.  
"Come in!" she called, rubbing her eyes. Katsuya sauntered in. It was obvious he hadn't slept as well because of the bags under his eyes. His white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants were sweaty and his unruly blonde hair was even messier than usual.

He held up a dress bag,  
"This... this came for you." he said stiffly, avoiding eye contact. Shizuka jumped out of bed and all but tore the expensive black dress-bag from his hands. Jo stood there for a moment, scuffing his sock on the old carpet. Shizuka plopped down on her bed, unzipped the bag, and pulled out a kne-length rose-coloured dress.  
"It's so pretty!" she cooed excitedly as she inspected the expensive gems carefully. Shizuka fingered the soft material and began to fish out her best jewelry, shoes, and purse. What colour would be more appropriate for such an occasion!? Cream or black? Silver or gold?

Shizuka glanced up from her feverish race to pick out appropriate accessories and found her brother staring forlornly at her. She paused and they stared for a moment at one another. Finally, Katsuya spoke,  
"I... I never thought..." he said with a breaking voice, "That I would have to give you up this way..." Shizuka's excitement faded,  
"Katsuya..." she said softly, "You're not giving me up... and... and you always knew this would happen eventually..."  
"Not so soon!" he said, "Man!" he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, "If only I could ha' kept ya a five-year-old forever." He looked down with watery eyes at his ducky slippers.

"i may not be five anymore," Shizuka said as she hugged her beloved older brother, "But I'll always love you, big brother." He tousled her hair,  
"Same here, sis." he headed for the door, "I'm getting dressed. gotta greet Kaiba-boy after all." Shizuka smiled at him and nodded. What a loving brother she had.

* * *

Seto sat uncomfortably in the limo as it streaked down the street. A small, cube-shaped lump filled his right pocket as well as his thoughts What on EARTH was he doing!? This could ruin his career. But, for some reason, that wasn't exactly what was making him nervous. A cold sweat sat on the back of his neck and his hair was slightly damp. And his hands-- what were they doing!?

He gripped his large hands tightly and glared out the window at the cheerful morning landscape. Too many happy birds and flowers. Mokuba had just texted him that he, Anzu, and Mai had arrived at the resturaunt in disguise and had already found hundreds of reporters swarming around it. Perfect.

"Kaiba-sama, we've arrived." the voice of the driver said over the speakers. Kaiba looked out the window and found the limo parked in front of a plain gray apartment building. Taking a deep breath, he exited the said limo and entered the building. On the elevator to the thirteenth floor and to apartment 1330. After a sharp knock on the door, Jonouchi shortly answered.

Kaiba cleared his throat after the two had a momentary stare-down,  
"I... Your younger sister and I..."

"She's still gettin' ready." Katsuya answered curtly.

"I'm supposed to request permission to marry your sister. May I?" Kaiba asked flatly after another awkward silence. Jo crossed his arms defensively and turned away; if he han't, he knew the words would never come,  
"It's up t' her." He responded. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but something inside prevented him and instead, he stormed off to his room.

"Hmph." Kaiba though irritably to himself as he looked about the cramped apartment, "A lot of good that did me." Before he could inwardly curse the dog any more than he already had, his attention was taken by the click of a door and light footsteps in the hall. He turned and found himself without words. Shizuka shyly approached him from across the room, avoiding eye contact.  
"G-good morning, Kaiba-sama..." She said shakily with a bow. From the depth he bowed in return, she might as well have been an empress. Seto stared at her for no reason but that his eyes refused to look away. Mokuba had chosen the dress; and rightly so (after all, what did the elder Kaiba know about women's fashion?). The dress was of a pale purple colour and as light as air. In her long auburn hair, a flower of the same colour lit up her pale complexion.

Shizuka squirmed under his intense stare. Had she done something wrong? Maybe the dress didn't look right--after all, the style was a bit _shorter_ and _lower _than she had be accustomed to wearing. What if he didn't approve!? What if--  
"Let's go." Shizuka looked up and found the multi-billionaire stiffly offering his arm to her. With the touch as light as a feather, she linked her arm though his and together the two set off in silence.

* * *

Shizuka dared not even look up from her cold hands as Seto helped her into the long limousine. The awful "What ifs" that she had been plagued with as of late returned to her thoughts as the limo sped off toward the expensive bistro. Kaiba looked on in amusement. She reminded him almost of a frightened rabbit or a pretty little butterfly. He shook his head and dragged his gaze out the window. Those thoughts were simply the result of a lack of sleep, that was all.

After bumping along for a few tense minutes (that both inwardly swore could have been hours) Kaiba glanced back at the pale girl. She had been limply swaying along with the car and seemed utterly terrified. He chuckled to himself,  
"Why are you afraid?" he asked, causing her to start from her thoughts. Her golden eyes met his for but a moment and she bit her lip. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I keep my promises." He sighed as she remained silent and unresponsive. They would be arriving in but a few minutes, and he couldn't have his to-be fiance arrive as if she were a drugged puppy.

So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He took the seat directly beside her; he could hear Shizuka take in a sharp breath as he did so. He smirked and lifted a large, warm hand to her face. Shizuka could feel her heart skip a beat as the billionaire gently took ahold of her face and drew it near to himself. For the first time, their eyes met and Shizuka felt every muscle in her body freeze under his gaze. Kaiba's breath on her lips was enough to just about make Shizuka faint, and those deep blue eyes weren't making situations any better.

"Shizuka." he said, his lips nearly touching hers, "I need you to pretend that you love me. Please." his firm gaze faltered for a moment, "Please."

Before the stunned girl coud reply, she found the limo stopping and the door being opened into what seemed to be a sea of flashing lights. Kaiba smoothly slid out and offered his strong arm back into the car for her to take. With shaking hands, she took it and was carefully lifted out of the car and onto a burgundy carpet. She found herself clinging to Kaiba's arm as he led her trough the crowd lined with armed officers and screaming fans with signs. Microphones were being waved in all directions as one reporter tried to should over the one beside them.

The world rushed by so quickly that Shizuka barely felt herself being seated at a table, having her order taken or even eating the expensive meal; everything seemed to be happening in hyper-speed. Until, that is, the restaurant's shades were opened inconspicuously to "let in more light" and Kaiba slowly folded his napkin. As the room was filled with light, Shizuka was finally able to admire how handsome the man across from her was. His cheekbones were highlighted by the pure morning sun.

In the same way, Kaiba was surprised when his eyes were drawn to her lovely eyes and lips. As he swallowed hard and tried to shove the feeling to the back of his consciousness, he stood stiffly. Everything around the couple was still, nothing moved save the flash of the cameras. From a hidden booth a few meters away, Mokuba, Mai, and Anzu sat on the edge of their seats.

"Shizuka," he said as he took her hand and got down on one knee. "Will you become Mrs. Kaiba Seto?" he paused, "Please, Marry me." If for nothing but the strange look in his eyes, Shizuka nodded.

"Yes." she said softly as her eyes became a bit hazy. If she wasn't mistaken, a gratefully smile momentarily appeared on the serious businessman's face as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He took her face again in his hand and rose up,  
"Thank you." he whispered into her ear as he placed a warm kiss on the back of her hand. The warmth from his lips surged throughout her entire body and Shizuka's face lit up as a cheer arose from outside the resturaunt and her friends almost smothered the younger Kaiba brother in their gleeful hugs.

Seto pulled Shizuka to her feet,  
"Time to go. There's much to do." he said stoically as he led her out the bistro door and into the flashing abyss.  
"What?" Shizuka asked as he helped her back into the long car. the billionaire chuckled,  
"Wedding planning. After all, we only have a few days."

His words didn't quite click until the door closed.  
"DAYS!?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that it took so long to get out! I seem to be drawing out every event (whereas by this time, I had wanted to have them married already) Please do continue to read it and please also leave a review! Thanks to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! Love!

Next time: Drama drama drama! Happiest day of a girl's life?

Thanks so much again!

Mysteria Pearl


	6. Til Death Do You Part

**Hello! Well it's been quite awhile since I've updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait but life just kept throwing stuff at me left and right! But don't worry, I do already have the end planned and I do not have writer's block. Thank you for coming back and continuing to read! Please check out my other Seto/Shizuka stories! Thank you and don't forget to leave a review when you're finished!**

**Usually I finish the story with a wedding, proposal or things of the sort. Surprise! I'm only halfway through!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show or any of those pesky legal titles. Working on it though.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: 'Til Death Do You Part**

From the moment of the proposal, Shizuka's life seem to be thrown into fast-forward. Every second of her days were filled with wedding preparations and fittings. The week flew by in a flash and before she knew it, Shizuka was about to leave her apartment for the very last time. She carried a tote bag with all of her possessions and had a suitcase filled with her clothes. Her brother was in the bathroom getting ready to go over to the wedding chapel. It felt oddly surreal to look in on her old room. She remembered when she had first moved in with Katsuya. It had been both a time of heartache and new beginnings. So many times, Shizuka had wished to be out of there for good. To fly off to a new place, somewhere comfortable and without trouble. Now she stood on the threshold to a new life and she felt her heartstrings strain. She didn't want things to change… but she knew they had to.

Dressed as one in the elite of society, she felt much different from the girl she had been a week ago. Where before, she wore flats and an apron, now she wore expensive high heels, a tasteful dress and a classy hat. She truly appeared to be an elegant, high-society woman who didn't belong in an old run-down apartment. She turned her back on the bare walls and bed, took a deep breath, and closed the door on her old life.

"Shizuka you look just darling!" Anzu wailed, as she blowed her nose loudly into a tissue and threw it into a growing pile. "You-you just look... l our little Shizuka is all grown up!" She began crying something unintelligable about everlasting friendship and enduring love.  
"Hon, you look drop dead sexy! Blow that billionaire's mind away!" Mai cooed with a grin as she handed the sobbing brunette another box of tissues. "And be sure to use what I gave you for your bridal shower tonight." she said with a wink. Mai tugged the royal blue dress she wore down so more of her cleavage would show and pulled Mai's dress ties tighter in the back.

"You really think I look pretty?" Shizuka stared at herself in the surrounding mirrors and blushed. Mai and Anzu nodded vigorously as they adjusted the young bride's veil. When she was little, Shizuka had always dreamed of her wedding day. She had imagined it in a big church with all of her friends and family there. The sanctuary would be filled with flowers and sunlight. She had dreamed of the handsome man next to the alter, smiling down at her. The man she would spend the rest of her life with.

The rest of her life… Shizuka's smile faltered as she fell into her own world of thought.

"Yo." The three girls looked up and found an exhausted-looking Katsuya standing at the door, "It's time." Anzu and Mai took it as their cue to leave.  
"Bye darling!" Mai said as she hugged the younger girl. Anzu waved a hanky from the door as they slipped past Shizuka's brother and into the hall. The door clicked as it closed behind them and the siblings were surrounded in silence.

"Wow…" Jonouchi Katsuya let out a breath and laughed to himself, "You look beautiful, Shizuka." Shizuka smiled timidly with a silent thanks. "I…" Katsuya ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Ya know… ya know how much I ha- how much I don't like Kaiba." he said uncomfortably. Shizuka nodded. "But… I love ya and I know you'll always make the right choice."

A knot tied itself in Shizuka's stomach at Katsuya's words and she immediately felt guilty.  
"I… I just want to know that you're sure about this… it's not too late to walk away. Do you… do you really love him?"

Shizuka felt the tears well up in her eyes as she hugged Katsuya,  
"I'm sure… I'm sure this is the right choice." she said softly, more to herself than her brother. Katsuya smiled down at her with a nod,  
"Ok, c'mon."

Seto straightened his royal blue tie, a cocky grin on his face as took a final breath in front of the sanctuary doors.  
"Here we go." he said as he nodded to the doormen. The large doors swung open and the handsome billionaire stepped through the large doors into the massive sanctuary. Thousands of people were seated and hundreds of photographers were crowded in the outer isles around the large white pillars. A murmur went throughout the crowd as dignitaries and wealthy businessmen stretched their necks to catch a glimpse of the illustrious Kaiba.

'Just the way I like it.' He said to himself as he made his way down the isle. He faced the people; most of which he didn't know and probably never would. But they knew who he was; every single one of them did. That was all that really mattered, anyway.

As he stood next to the alter, his heart was began beating oddly fast. Why was it doing that? He cleared his throat and felt his palms were slightly damp.  
'I must be ill.' he thought to himself irritably as he cleared his throat. His stomach was beginning to feel strange and his face felt hot. 'This is ridiculous.' He had no idea why his body was acting that way. Seto had given thousands of presentations, battled the worlds toughest duelists, and risked his life countless times. He had unblinkingly faced every trial in his life with a cocky air and a calm smirk; nothing could ever penetrate his steely glare.

But for some bizarre reason…

Seto cursed his knees. What on earth were they doing? And his hands… were they-were they shaking? He mentally cursed his body for all the strange things it was doing and swore to himself that as soon as he returned to the Kaiba mansion, he would have to call his private doctor and get some sort of medication. Yes. Heavy medication indeed.

The grand sanctuary doors were opened and the crowd's attention turned to the back of the large hall. Cameras began to flash and a murmur arose as the orchestra began to play. All eyes were glued to the entrance of the grand hall as the wedding procession began. Mokuba came first, acting as the best man, flower boy, and ring bearer. He carried the ring in his pocket and pranced animatedly down the isle, tossing rose petals here and there in a shower behind him. The younger Kaiba took his place to the right of his brother as Anzu and Mai began their walk down the isle. The murmur grew louder as the two beauties made their way toward the alter. They both wore floor length royal blue dresses and carried small bouquets of white lilies, bound in blue ribbon. Yugi craned his neck from where he was sitting in the front as his fiancé drew near. His thoughts drifted to their wedding; Yugi couldn't wait to see her in a white dress walking down the isle toward him.

Seto's eyes darted impatiently around the large room scanning unfamilliar faces, trying to occupy his racing mind. Would they be found out? What if someone saw through their plan? Could it go off without a hitch? Of course it would... he was Seto Kaiba. He was caught off guard, though, as all of the murmurs eerily fell into complete silence. Then an absolute hush fell over the crowd. His gaze snapped back to the entrance and the entirety of his being was snatched up in a single moment. Katsuya stepped forward into the sanctuary, and then stepped aside.

An audible gasp spread throughout the room as Shizuka entered the room. The entire congregation was captivated by her beauty. In the white gown, she shone like an angel. The large ball gown sparkled and shimmered in the light of the candelabras. Two cap sleeves flowed delicately over her shoulders and pearls and diamonds draped over her dainty neck and dangled from her small ears. She looked more beautiful than her friends could ever imagine. Her pale skin seemed to have a magnificent glow and her cheeks blushed a rosy pink. She held a large bouquet of white roses. Katsuya, dressed (somewhat awkwardly) in a strapping black tuxedo, carefully lifted the veil from around her shoulders and placed it over her face. Her pink lips and her large golden eyes shone through from underneath. She smiled up at her one and only brother and lightly took his arm. The orchestra began again with the Bride's march and Shizuka and Katsuya slowly made their way down the isle toward the silent billionaire.

A shiver went through Seto as he eyed her ivory skin, her delicate shoulders, her thin fingers. What was he feeling? He took a sharp breath and forced himself to remember the deal… but the feeling refused to go away. What was it? She was a sweet dove, an angel, a snowflake; perfect and white. Seto was a royal black crow; a thief ready to tear the beautiful creature out of the sky forever.

As he slowly brought his sister down the isle, Katsuya felt all the emotion that had been built up inside him start to overflow. His little sister, the last family he had in the world, was getting married. He held back tears as he remembered the days when he and his little sister had played pretend and had explored and daydreamed. All the beautiful memories flooded back to him in a wave that threatened to overtake him. Now those days were over and his little sister, the little angel that he loved more than anything, was all grown up. She was getting married and going on with her life. He marched her down the isle, still and rigid as could be. In front of him stood the man he had detested for years; the very same who within minutes would become his brother-in-law (he shuddered at the thought). When had their love begun? Katsuya had no guess. He knew, though, that his precious sister would never lie to him. He knew it certainly must be true love.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The elderly justice asked. Katusya looked down at Shizuka. Instead of a beautiful young woman standing bvefore him, he was the large innocent eyes and round face of a four-year-old sister that he loved with all of his heart. He would give anything to make her happy; he would give up his life in an instant for her well-being. She was his only little treasure. He was silent for a moment but took a deep breath and forced the words through his teeth,  
"I give her." With a deep breath, he tensely took Shizuka's hand and gave the most precious thing in his life over to his enemy. He gave a small begrudging bow and stepped off to the side. Shizuka found herself next to the statuesque man. His deep blue eyes caught hers and she was unable to look away. Seto, in the same way, found himself caught and struggling to look away.

The wrinkled old man lifted his hands, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." the old justice began. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all. It is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

Seto's shoulders went tense at the words of the wise old man and his heart began to race again. He felt guilt began to gnaw at his stomach; a feeling he was quite unaccustomed to. He felt as if the justice could see right though their façade. Was this some kind of warning? Seto glanced down at the beautiful bride at his side. She had willingly agreed to the bargain. She was giving unreservedly. And he… well… Before he could continue his thoughts, the preacher continued. "If any of you know just cause why they may not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Shizuka glanced over worriedly at her brother who sat in the front row. Katsuya squirmed in his seat but painfully remained silent. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba could see his security guards ready to take out anyone who objected to the wedding. The preacher paused for an eternal moment, waiting for any response.

When he received none, he smiled a wrinkled old smile and returned his attention to the couple before him. "Kaiba-san, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her, 'til death do you part?" There was a silence in the large room as Seto looked down at the veiled bride.  
He took a deep breath. "I do."

From in the crowd, two eerily sinister smiled appeared.  
"Just as planned." one whispered to another.

The antiquated old justice smiled again and turned to Shizuka, "Kawai-san, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him, 'til death do you part?"

Shizuka had been dreading this moment. 'Til death do we part? She knew very well that the plan was contrary to every word the preacher had said. She knew that it was all for show; that they weren't really in love and that they would part far before death. She had to say yes, but her voice threatened to fail her. If she said yes, she would be promised a wonderful home, Katsuya would be taken care of for life, and she would be helping the card game mogul. If she said no, though… they would be left without a place to live, not to mention the instant humiliation that would ensue. She would be hated the world over and ostracized everywhere. The billionaire had the world in his grip. But even as she looked up at him, she didn't see that terrible monster that her brother had hated for years. He was offering her a life of luxury and assurance for very little in return. She knew well that millions of girls would give everything they had to be in her place. Her choice was obvious.  
"I do." she said softly with a small smile.

The preacher nodded slowly,  
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Shizuka's heart nearly stopped. She hadn't even thought of kissing Seto. Would he simply fake it? Of course he would. He wouldn't really…

Seto stepped toward her, towering head and shoulders above her. He gently reached out and lifted her veil from before her eyes. She shyly looked up at him and their gazes locked. His cobalt-blue eyes and handsome features left her staring; he really was incredibly handsome. A soft little smirk graced his lips as he looked down at her, slightly startled. Shizuka was incredibly beautiful, a winning rival to any model or actress. There was no plain poor girl there. She was sophisticated and pretty and… other frilly things that he couldn't quite describe. He was, in a word, enchanted.

The pink lips sparkled and perfect white teeth drew him in with undeniable magnetism. He had planned to give her a fake kiss; a carefully staged ruse. So much for that plan. One of his large hands slipped up around her lace-bound waist and pulled her up against him. He leaned down and his other sleek hand come up to her snow-white face and guided her up towards him. He could feel her breath catch as her long eyelashes fell against her rosy cheek, tickling his skin. The sensation sent shivers down his spine and her breath on his lips made his cold heart beat fast and sent him over the edge. He kissed her.

The kiss was slow and sweet; Shizuka nearly melted through Seto's fingers at the touch of his soft lips. Her heart raced as her hanbds gripped the front of Seto's tuxedo. She was terrified that her knees would give way and she would fall to the floor. All of her thoughts, though, disappeared as Seto kissed her. Seto pulled away, his lips lingering near her skin for a moment. His breath was short and his heart beat wildly in his chest. As he pulled away, her mind was blank, her cheeks burned and her ears buzzed. Her eyelids floated open and she stared into the handsome billionaire's steady gaze. He offered her a small approving smirk as he took her by the hand.

"I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba." The justice said as the audience errupted in applause Anzu handed Shizuka's flowers back to her and Seto and Shizuka made their way down the aisle. The Ring Bearing Flower Best Man and the two maids of honour followed the beautiful couple out of the cathedral. AS they exited the large doors, Seto swept Shizuka off her feel and carried her to the long limosuine that was waiting for them.

The false couple made their way to the wedding reception. There were thousands of guests readily awaiting them. Mrs. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba were welcomed by a warm applause. For Shizuka, the reception went by in a flash. There was very fine food served, the wedding cake was beautiful, and wedding presents were piled to the ceiling. She vaguely remembered throwing her bouquet to a sea of screaming girls. Mai managed to push the smaller girls out of the way and caught the white flowers. Shizuka and Seto were constantly congradulated and photographed throughout the entirety of the night.

Shizuka danced with her brother and then with Seto. His strong frame powerfully encircled her dainty body and his cologne further intoxicated her. Her mind still dwelled on their kiss. What was the meaning behind it? He couldn't possibly be developing feelings for her could he? No, that was ridiculous. They elegantly danced and spun to the soft music under the light of a hundred chandeliers. Seto was quite the dancer. He led Shizuka about the empty ballroom floor, entrancing all of the observers around them. They twirled to a slow waltz, Shizuka's small hand in Seto's large one. Again, all of her thoughts melted away into the night.

The celebration continued late into the night. Seto and Shizauka managed to slip away long before the festivities ended. The ride back the the grand Kaiba mansion was fairly quiet as Mokuba would be returning later that evening after he had bid farewell to the guests in place of the elder Kaiba brother. Shizuka marvled to herself as they drove through the gates and to the grand archway of the entrance. The entire staff stood at attention waiting for their Master and their new Madam to return home. An old grizzled butler opened the limo door and Seto stepped out as regally as always. He offered a large tan hand to Shizuka and gracefully helped her out of the car.

"Welcome, Kaiba-sama." the servants said together as they bowed and curtsied to the multi-billionaire. Seto offered the redhead his arm and together they entered the mansion for the first time as man and wife. Seto led her through what seemed to be miles of hallways, up in elevators and stairs to the east wing. They passed paintings and encased prototypes of the gear Kaiba had made millions from.

"You now have authority over all of the staff." Kaiba said flatly, "You have free reign of the mansion. Charge anything you need to my name and don't interfere with my dealings. You are not to speak of our arrangement by any means. You're not obligated to any..." he paused, "... any private romantic dealings. You must, however, comply with my wishes in public." Shizuka nodded in understanding after each of his rules. "Consult Mokuba with any questions you may have. Photographers from magazines will be coming tomorrow so we can do a photoshoot." He finally halted in front of a door, "This will be your room."

With that, he opened the door and beckoned for his young bride to enter. Shizuka let out an audible gasp and she took in the beauty of the grand room. It must have been larger than the apartment that she and her brother had been living in. Floor-to-ceiling windows that led out to a balcony looked out over the pink sky and beautifully lush green trees. Gold and White curtains shimmered as they floated about around a large canopy bed, covered in rich blue and gold comforters and dozens of large pillows. The floor shone of white marble with specks of gold in it. Blue and white flowers filled vases about the room and there was a pretty sitting area near the large windows. There was a large wardrobe that stood tall against the wall across from her bed. Seto leaned against the doorframe as Shizuka wantered tenderly into the bathroom, where the blue and gold colourscheme continued. She marvled at the high ceiling in there as well. there was a large free-standing jet tub of sparkling porcelean. On the far wall was a large walk-in shower. There were two doors inside the large bath; one led to a private water closet and the other was the wardrobe. The enormous walk-in-closet was filled to the brim with expensive clothes. They were all coordinated and there was a sitting area and a changing area and revolving shelves that held jewelry and shoes. The white marble floors were heated and delicate, sparkling chandeliers lit the room in a flattering, soft glow. Shizuka made her way back to the bedroom where Seto was waiting.

Shizuka's dazzling smile took him by suprise, "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed joyfully, "It's really all for me?" Seto nodded as he headed toward the door,  
"Of course. Servants will come to get you situated in a bit. Breakfast is at seven. Good night." Shizuka started at the door long after he had gone. SHe turned back to the magnificant room and her thoughts began to wander. She sat down gigerly on the enormous bed, almost afraid to crease the perfect bedding. Her eyes floated over the expensive furnishings; the entire room could have been straight out of a fairy-tale castle or a glossy magazine. Shizuka went over to the large windows and looked out on the grandoise estates. She carefully unlocked the double doors and made her way out onto the large balcony. She breathed in the cool air and studdied the expansive gardens. For

A soft knocking came at the door and a maid's head soon poked through the door, "Madam Kaiba?" Shizuka, having forgotton that the servants would come to get her settled, was startled and let out a small squeak. The maid bowed as an elderly servant and another maid entered with Shizuka's few bags.  
"Pardon the intrusion, Ma'am, but I'm here to dress you for bed. I'm Chizumi Ootomi." Shizuka blinked in disbelief as the others, who introduced themselves accordingly as Dongo Hotasu and Reiko Tomaki, began unpacking her bags and organizing her drawers. Chizumi motioned to the bath,  
"If you'll come with me, Madam." Shizuka obediantly followed the maid.

* * *

Seto walked silently through the long halls, his footsteps echoing around him.

_"Til death do you part._" Seto looked around him as his heart began to race. He could have sworn that he had heard a deep voice, but no one was there. He shook his head and continued up to his room.

Until death... that was a very long time. For the multi-billionaire, the past few years had seemed like an eternity. There was nothing to worry about, though. He and Shizuka would quietly part ways after their marraige was out of the lime light. After all, it wasn't as if Seto was particularly romantically inclined. It was simply more stress and drama that he had absolutely no time for. Besides, no woman could possibly comprehend his entirety.

_"It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another."_ Seto's steps faltered and he looked behind him once again. The preacher's words rang loud in the empty hallways. Not to be entered into lightly; who did that ridiculous preacher think he is? How dare he tell the richest man in Japan how to treat marraige. What made him so knowledgeable? Seto grumbled to himself angrily as he took an elevator up a few floors. He tapped his designer shoes impatiently as the elevator quickly rose. Mutual commitment and love. What a bunch of hooey.

_"It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self."_

He stomped into his room and slammed the door with a loud thud. His large room was scarsely decorated and very modern. It was simple and practical... and expenive. Just the way he liked it. He angrily changed into his nightclothes, tossing the designer tuxuedo across the chaise (he tended to do everything angrily when he was ticked off). He slid into bed, annoyed and tired. He concluded, though, that everything would be fine. The voices had somewhat subsided and no one would ever find out about the arrangement between he and his new bride. He would deny everything through clenched teeth to his death.

As he settled down to go to sleep, he couldn't help but think of Shizuka. The look on her face when she had seen her bedroom had been priceless. She was so grateful for such little things. Kaiba mused for a moment on her sweet simplicity. Then his thoughts began to wander back to the wedding and to the beautiful white angel that floated effortlessly down the isle. Her flawless white skin... her large golden eyes... the way that necklace draped over her perfect collarbone... her tiny waist... the way the dress fit around her... Kaiba mentally stopped himself for a moment, but soon his mind began to wander again. Her lips were soft to kiss and red... they tasted like something sweet. Cherries, maybe. The image of her looking up at him innocently, drawing him in with some sort of womanly magnetic wile, flashed in his head and he felt himself want to kiss her again. He remembered what she had looked like after the kiss; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide.

_"This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." _Seto shot up from where he had been laying in a cold sweat. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thank you so much again for your patience and love! As I have a new job in which I have a lot of free time, I will probably be able to get more chapters out fairly quickly! I'm hoping to get this story finished by the end of this year and I'm also hoping to get some Christmas specials out! Please leave me a review and message me if you have any other questions or comments! Thank you so much to all of my loyal readers! I love you!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
